


Pain So Sweet

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: The Detective, His Doctor, His Brother and His DCI [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: - but not bad, Anal Pear, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canes, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Cuffs, Dildos, Dom!John, Dom!Mycroft, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face Slapping, Gags, Hair-pulling, Human Footrest, Jealousy, Kneeling, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Mouth Fucking, Nipple Clamps, Riding Crops, Sounding, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub!Greg, Submission, Suspension, floggers, masochistic!Greg, pegs, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft, at Greg's urging, invites John and Sherlock to Mycroft's playroom. Sherlock finds himself awed at how much of a pain slut Greg is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simmer

Mycroft had invited his brother and his brother's Dom to his playroom at the urging of Greg. The DCI thought it would be a good way to say thank you for helping them work through their issues earlier in the week.

Now Mycroft had Greg kneeling beside him. Well, he was more kneeling in front of him, bent over so the Dom could prop his feet up on his back. At the knock on the door, Mycroft called enter and an extremely naked baby brother with just a collar was dragged in by a leash.

The elder Holmes brother's eyebrows shot up, causing John to chuckle. “I let him wear his Belstaff, but I made him take it as well as his shoes and socks off in the hall.”

“I was still cold,” Sherlock complained.

“Careful, or I'll warm that arse of yours right up, boy.”

“He made me get in the cab-” he cut off as John kicked his arse.

It was at that point Mycroft realised it wasn't just the collar that Sherlock wore, it was clearly from his reaction alone that John had pushed a plug into him at some point during the day.

The detective bit his lip and crossed his arms. He really wished John would tie him up. If he didn't, he knew he'd be getting himself into trouble very soon. Whatever his Dom had put on that plug burned and he kept wanting to grab at it.

“I was just enjoying the stillness of young Gregory, he's been ever so good since last week. I felt he needed a treat, and you two we owe our thanks.”

John put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder and forced him to kneel. “We appreciate the thought. What sort of fun do you have in mind for the day?”

Mycroft grinned, he used his foot to prod at the DCI and he rocked over to his side. “Up you get, pet.”

Sherlock watched as the other kneeling man got unsteadily to his feet, he too had a plug wedged between his cheeks.

“My Gregory desires to be pushed today, but not in just any way. He wants me to make him hurt.” Mycroft stood and grabbed his pet's cock, giving it a brutal twist. “I'm quite happy to oblige.”

The DCI's head snapped downwards, watching whatever Mycroft planned to do through gritted teeth.

“It's a good job the clinic isn't busy these days,” John said, dragging his own pet up and shoving him beside the other sub.

Sherlock both hoped and dreaded that John would be inspired by Mycroft's actions. He watched as his Dom fetched something from the nearby table. When John turned around, the sub saw that it was Tiger Balm. Yes, his Dom's mind had definitely turned towards pain. “Like whatever was around the plug isn't enou-”

John slapped him. “Be a good little pet and do as you are told. You manage perfectly well when we're alone.”

Sherlock glared for a moment, but realised the doctor was right even as his Dom pulled the plug from his pet's entrance and tossed it aside. The sub bit his lip as his Dom slathered the substance over his cock and balls. It didn't take long for the burning heat to build and become uncomfortable. His attention fully centred on his genitals, Greg's gasp next to him came as a surprise. He looked over to see the DCI's head bent to the side at an awkward angle and Mycroft biting down hard enough it would surely bruise. Sherlock hissed in a breath as it felt like the pressure on his cock was actually increasing. “This is your fault,” he growled in Greg's direction.

“Mate, my Dom has barely started. Has yours?”

Sherlock didn't get a chance to answer as John chose that moment to apply clover style nipple clamps to both his nipples. They already had small weights attached to them that the Dom tugged on idly a few times before letting them drop.

The detective looked across at Greg again. “No. My Dom has barely started either.” He gritted his teeth as John wrapped his hand around his cock and began tugging him across the room by it.

John shoved him down on his hands and knees, then he pressed his chest to the floor so that his arse was stuck up in the air. “Stay there,” John warned his boy.

Sherlock turned his head so he could see what was happening behind him. Mycroft had tied cuffed Greg's wrists and had them attached to a hook that was suspended overhead. In the Dom's hand was a flogger with metal beads knotted at the ends.

Sherlock whimpered for the other sub. He'd only had that thing used on him once. A long time ago. And limited strikes at that. He did not envy the DCI at all.

The amazing thing was Greg was hard, extraordinarily so. He was actually leaking precome from the tip of his flushed cock. Sherlock licked his lips, wishing he could get a taste. He couldn't take his eyes off the older sub. “Sir,” he complained.

John smacked his arse. “Hush.”

The doctor kept his eyes on Mycroft and Greg, but he was very much aware that his pet was entranced by what his brother was doing to the DCI. John wanted to let him simmer a bit before he gave his pet any attention.

Sherlock seemed to disagree though, shifting and thrusting around. The burn on his cock and balls, although still there, was drifting away.

“Oi!” He snapped. “Control yourself or I will give you my attention, but it won't be fun. It'll be punishment. You know how much we both enjoy that.”

For a few moments, Sherlock refrained from further antics. That came to an end, though, when Mycroft gave his sub a particularly vicious blow and Greg's cock twitched with excitement. At that, the detective attempted to rut against the floor.

John reached around and snagged his cock in his hand, which renewed the burn. He pulled him upright and to his feet. “You've made a big mistake, boy.”

A thrill of fear coursed through the detective. He knew John wouldn't hurt him, but he would make him hurt. Sherlock held his breath, waiting for what would happen next. What he didn't expect was his Dom to start tying him up in a way that was practically identical to the DCI. Except he was allowed to be flat-footed whereas Mycroft had pulled Greg up on his toes.

When John went to fetch an identical flogger, the sub began to seriously worry. He didn't want to disappoint John and he did enjoy some level of pain, but he didn't know if he could take anything like what was being done to Greg.

“Oh, boy, you should really have thought that through,” John commented.

Sherlock, by now, was biting his bottom lip, half his attention on the DCI beside him. It was tempting to ask for a gag because the detective didn't want to embarrass his Dom by crying out, but he was stubborn and didn't want to admit his doubts about his own abilities. Sherlock was determined to behave as well as the other sub, but the first strike of the flogger immediately tested his resolve.

Mycroft had moved on now; ditched the flogger. He was wielding a crop with a rather interesting dildo for a handle. Sherlock didn't know what end Greg would enjoy more.

The next strike of the flogger cut off his observations quite abruptly. John then did something completely unexpected. He pumped Sherlock's cock several times before striking him again. The doctor kept up this pattern, confusing his pet's body thoroughly, mixing the signals for pain and pleasure.

Sherlock found himself thoroughly confused and subspace mere inches away. By the look on Greg's face he had found it a long time ago and they'd been here less than an hour.

The doctor wondered why they hadn't done this before. Sherlock was taking this so well. The red and pink stripes decorating Sherlock's pale skin were fascinating as was his pet's red and swollen cock. Just a bit more and his boy would be floating in space. “Good boy,” he soothed, striking harder and harder as he went.

Mycroft had taken to standing in front of Greg's practically hanging form and whacking at his cock with the end of the crop. The DCI had been shuddering, but now his movements were more like timed twitches. He moaned in time to Mycroft's blows. There was pain in the sounds that he made, but there was an unmistakable pleading for more.

Sherlock's eyes widened despite his own haze.

John lowered Sherlock down, still keeping his arms above his head as he kicked him to his knees. “You always listen better when you have something wedged up your arse,” he said out loud. “And your cock, to be honest.”

It took several blinks for what his Dom had said to truly register. It didn't matter, he was still floating too much to care one way or the other. Sherlock didn't even flinch at the cold slickness that suddenly glided over his hole. He did however flinch at the finger breaching him.

“More,” the detective grunted.

“Watch your mouth or I'll stick that fake dick gag that's over on the rack down your throat.”

“John, please.”

The doctor pulled his finger from his boy's hole and fetched the gag. He shoved it down his pet's throat just as he had promised and buckled it in place.

Sherlock's head dropped. He had wanted to be gagged, but the spread in his jaw now was just uncomfortable. His chin dropped to his chest.

Soon enough John was back to prodding at his hole, and this time, John opened him up swiftly, causing Sherlock to huff around his gag. Before he expected it, he was being breached by a rather large dildo, larger than the plug he had been wearing earlier. John worked it into him until it was fully seated.

“Don't worry, pet, it won't be still for very long.”

Sherlock groaned, doing nothing but suck on the fake cock in his mouth.

John moved around in front of him, toying with his cock. He stroked it a few times, then pinched the glans hard, causing Sherlock to jerk. “Either you get yourself under control or I'll have to ice this lovely thing and your sensitive bollocks to boot.” He pinched the head again. “Anyway, what about a sound again, 'Lock? You enjoyed that last time, didn't you?”

The younger man was shaking his head and trying to watch Greg at the same time. Before he knew what was happening, ice was pressed to the base of his cock and lube was squirted in the tip. He shivered. No matter how many times he had experienced it, it always felt like some strange inverted orgasm. It simply didn't feel right. Goose pimples broke out all across his arms and chest.

John teased and tormented with him for a while. He pulled it out and held his cock steady as gravity took over and sucked it in.

Each time Sherlock clenched it pushed out slightly before sinking back in.

“What d'you say to me hitting it with a cane? With it all tucked in? You'd enjoy that, boy.”

At Sherlock's sharp intake of breath, at least attempted sharp intake of breath, John patted him on the head, then he fetched a roll of gauze that he used to wrap his pet's cock. He made sure to cover the head a few times so the sound couldn't possibly be forced out by movement. Sherlock made a pitiful whine and John patted him on the head again before going to select a cane.

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them, he turned to watch Greg.

The DCI looked to be having a brilliant time despite the way Mycroft was beating him. He longed to see inside Greg's head, no, inside his whole body so he could understand how he was wired. He... Thwack! Fire bloomed across his backside, then again across his thigh. Sherlock danced away from the blows as best he could, but he didn't miss the one that caught the tip of his cock. His eyes scrunched up once again and he cried out, the noise barely more than a whimper around the fake dick in his mouth.

“Is my pretty boy eyeing up Mycroft's?”

The older Dom had moved on and was now playing the long game, circling an increasingly tensing Greg to catch him off guard.

John wrapped his hand around his pet's well wrapped cock and squeezed. He could feel the sound inside of it. “I'm going to keep hitting you with this cane until one of two things happen: you snap your safe signal or you fall deeper into sub space.”

He could see the determination in his boy's eyes as they flickered to Greg again. Sherlock tugged absently at his arms and then settled his head back, his movements clearly said 'bring it'. John obliged him. He struck across Sherlock's shoulders, chest and ass. He caught the detective's cock more than once. Every now and again, he would pause and kiss his boy in one of his most sensitive spots until he relaxed, then he resumed with the cane.

Mycroft winched the chains holding Greg up by about 3 inches. This left his toes unable to touch the ground. Then he pushed him, letting him swing. “Good boy,” he soothed, when there was no panicking at all - his sub really was enjoying this.

The part of Sherlock's mind that could still process knew Greg couldn't be left like that for long, but another part of him wondered what it would feel like being hoisted up like that by someone that was completely trusted.

John watched as it happened in stages, he even tugged Mycroft's sleeve to get his attention and make him watch as Sherlock drifted up, up, up much further into subspace. Eyelashes fluttering, Sherlock presented a beautiful picture of submission. John couldn't keep his hands off of him. He kept petting him and brushing back his sweaty hair. He reached down and flicked at his cock with his fingers. Then began to unwrap the gauze.

With each inhalation/exhalation the sound shifted up and down rubbing the inside of Sherlock's cock. John played with the sound for a few moments before drawing it out. Almost immediately, his pet's cock began to lengthen and thicken in his hand. His boy gave a wanton moan and thrust his hips forward, seeking more.

“Brat,” he whispered fondly.

Mycroft lowered the DCI again, this time so he was flat footed.

“I thought maybe we could swap?” Mycroft offered, he couldn't wait to get his hands on his brother now he was dominant. “As long as these two are amenable, of course.”

John unbuckled the gag, removed it and took Sherlock's face in his hands as he looked into his eyes. He waited on his pet to focus on him. “Boy, your brother wants to play with you. Is that ok?”

The sub blinked a few times. “Mycroft, sir? Will you be playing with Greg?”

“Yes, pet.”

“S'ok.” Sherlock nodded, still floating, but fully aware of what he was agreeing to.

A similar exchange had passed between Mycroft and Greg.

Mycroft walked over to his floating little brother and untied him completely. Then he took him by the ear and led him over to the cross in the corner. “Time to play, baby brother.”

The older brother pressed him up against the cross, facing it. It took very little time to have him cuffed to it, his back and arse presented for play. He reached between his legs and snapped a ring around behind his bollocks then slid the piece in place around his cock.

“Can't have you coming baby brother, you're so high in the sky right now I doubt you could control yourself anyway. Now, I saw you eyeing up my crop earlier… looking at the dildo handle? Want a little play?”

Sherlock gave a full body shudder that ran from the top of his head down to his toes.

“But first, brother-mine, this has to go.” Mycroft pulled the dildo out of Sherlock and tossed it aside, leaving the sub feeling strangely empty. It was replaced quickly though, the dildo handle wasn't much wider but it was longer and as Mycroft pressed it in Sherlock was sure it wouldn't go any further. “Stop tensing, brat!”

Sherlock tried to relax. He tried, tried, tried, but it was no use.

Mycroft pulled out the dildo handle in annoyance and began striking Sherlock with the other end. He kept going until the sub's arse was a uniform criss crossing of red welts, then he tried the dildo handle again.

Sherlock managed to relax a little better this time and Mycroft praised him with a soft soothing hand down his side.

Distantly, the detective heard Greg yell out for the first time as John found something to get through to him.

The more Mycroft stroked him, the more the detective relaxed. Soon, he was almost purring under his brother's hand. The other sensations had become just as pleasurable and only increased the low rumbling noise.

Behind them John had Greg on his knees, his cock shoved deep into his mouth, he had the flogger in his hand, but there was also the butt plug protruding from his arse. He let the flogger fall, his strokes getting harder and harder and with better accuracy over the plug. Greg was groaning around his cock, sucking and slurping.

Sherlock couldn't see it, but he clearly heard the moment that John came down the DCI's throat. The detective was able to deduce that Greg didn't choke, just swallowed it all. Mycroft had clearly trained him well.


	2. And Then There Were Three

Sherlock awoke around arms and legs. His arse ached like mad, but it was a good ache.

He yawned as he opened his eyes, it was Mycroft's arm that was wrapped around him and John's legs. Greg had somehow managed to get to the bottom of the pile and was practically under John.

The detective struggled to recall the night before, he just remembered the Doms shoving the beds together and making one massive bed before ditching the subs then their clothes and joined them.

Somehow, it didn't seem strange. In fact, it was quite nice.

Sherlock wriggled just the tiniest bit until he could stretch his arm out enough to touch Greg. It was definitely not sentiment, his arm was stiff and he'd needed to move it. The DCI had simply been in the way.

Normally, the detective would bound out of bed at first light, but the other three men were still sleeping soundly. It would be such a shame to disturb them. Sherlock closed his eyes and listened to the soft sounds the others made.

Sherlock's eyes snapped open as his cheek was tapped softly. He expected the cause to be John, but it wasn't, it was his brother.

“You alright?” Mycroft whispered.

He was still exhausted but nodded, “yeah, yesterday was good.”

“Are you certain? It got a bit rough. More than you're used to, I think.”

“Mm, yes. But it was good.” Sherlock stretched up to kiss his brother on the lips. “Thank you. I wasn't expecting that. Greg is... enthusiastic to say the least.”

“He's a regular pain slut, you mean.” Mycroft chuckled fondly.

“Do you reckon we could get out of this tangle of limbs without waking them?”

Mycroft smiled softly, “Ah, I didn't know you cared, 'Lock.”

“Not about that. I just want some time with you,” he spoke shyly, a blush beginning to creep up his neck.

The brothers worked slowly to extricate themselves, stopping whenever one of the other two men threatened to stir.

When they made it up and out of the room, they took turns in the loo, brushing their teeth while they were at it. Afterwards, Mycroft insisted on coffee and toast.

Sherlock smirked, “Ah, Mycie I didn't know you cared,” he threw the older brother's words back at him and managed to earn himself a clip on the back of the head as they went down the stairs.

“You're a rugrat, baby brother, you know that?”

“You love it really.”

“There are lots of things I love about you, brother-mine.” He looked at him appreciatively. As Sherlock hadn't bothered to put on any clothes, there was quite a bit to enjoy. “Seriously, though, I'm glad we worked this out amongst the four of us.”

“Could you imagine mum-”

“Let's not talk about mummy,” Mycroft commented drily. “Now sit down, I'll make you some breakfast.”

“Waffles!” Sherlock demanded.

“After yesterday, you can have anything you want.” Mycroft got out everything he needed and started cooking.

Sherlock eyed the chairs uncertainly. “I honestly think I'd prefer to stand.”

Mycroft chuckled. He placed the batter down for a moment and went rooting through a cupboard.

He threw a beanbag cushion seat at his brother.

“Thanks.”

Sherlock lowered himself gingerly onto the beanbag cushion and let out a sigh of relief. It was more comfortable than he had expected. He eased a hand under his arse and felt how hot it still was. He could still feel welts there as well.

“Gregory quite often snarls at me when I throw him that. But sometimes when he went through enough like last night he would gratefully accept it.”

“Is that a rouse to make me 'man up’?”

Mycroft chuckled as he placed two waffles on a plate.

“No, little brother. You just seemed fascinated with him yesterday.”

“I just... He's Greg. I've known him forever. He whinges if he gets a hangnail. Well, alright, he handled getting shot rather well, but still...”

“Getting a hangnail isn't exactly sexually arousing, Sherlock, nor is getting shot.”

“I know that,” the detective snapped. “He just gave himself over to it so completely and he was hard the whole time, Myc, the whole time.”

“You just repeated yourself, baby brother.”

“Well, he was.”

Mycroft smiled softly as he sat in the seat opposite his brother, placing two plates beside the mugs.

He paused for a moment before he stood up and got the blueberries from the fridge.

When the government official came back, he poured a generous amount of blueberries over his brother's waffle. Sherlock played with them for a minute, making sure there was one blueberry per dent in his waffle.

“You'll want to take care of Greg when he wakes up, won't you?”

“Yes, and I'll need to. His treatment was even harsher than yours.” Mycroft set his fork down and reached for his brother's hand. “John and I will take care of you both together, 'Lock. Is that what you need to hear?”

The detective pulled his hand free and went back to toying with the blueberries, knocking the few that was left over around his plate.

“Sherlock, please eat. I'd hate to have to spank you as tender as your arse must be.”

“You wouldn't.”

“Try me.”

Sherlock started eating his pancake, for once without argument.

Mycroft could tell something was still off with the sub.

“'Lock,” he started once half the waffles had gone. “What's wrong?”

Sherlock's eyes darted up, but only as far as his brother's breakfast.

“Nothing.”

Thinking back over the morning, the elder Holmes recalled his brother's earlier statement, I just want some time with you. Perhaps Sherlock had meant more than just a quiet lunch.

Mycroft reached for his brother's hand again, plucking Sherlock's fork away and setting it aside. When he managed to snag Sherlock's hand, he held it tight. “I will give you all the attention you need, 'Lock. What do you need from me?”

He shrugged, but before Mycroft could press further and force an answer out of him Greg appeared at the door, looking rather groggy.

“Coffee, Myc, I really, really need coffee.” After a day like the one before, they never stood on ceremony, hence Greg called Mycroft, Myc.

The government official got up and handed him a mug of very strong, very black coffee, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The DCI took it and sipped it, leaning over to rest an elbow on the side. He almost looked hungover. In a way he was, but not from alcohol.

“Where's John?” Sherlock asked quietly.

“Still asleep, mate.”

Sherlock got to his feet and wandered out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.

He perched himself on the edge of the bed and sighed.

John rolled over and wrapped an arm around the detective's waist. “Had time to get all broody yet?”

“I don't get broody.”

“Yes, you do. After you experience something spectacular, you crash and get broody.” John kissed the small of his back. “So what is it that's got you upset?”

“Nothing.”

He let himself fall backwards into John's lap.

“Don't give me that. What is it?”

He huffed in annoyance and rolled to his feet, moving to the case they had brought with them to find some clothes.

The doctor walked up behind his sub and slipped a finger through the D ring of the collar Sherlock was still wearing. He pulled him gently back from the cases. “Is it me?” Sherlock shook his head. “Greg?” He shook his head again. “Mycroft?” The sub didn't react. “Alright, are you upset with him?”

“No. I'm not upset with him. Everything's fine. We played. It was good and now he needs to take care of Greg. He doesn't need to worry about me.”

John sighed, of course this was about Mycroft. The first time they'd all come together, it had been a hell of a shock for the four of them but even more so for the pair of Holmeses, surprisingly.

After so many years they'd realised the other one had felt the same way for just as long. Now they had a relationship that Sherlock clearly not only missed, but craved as well.

“Come on.” He dragged Sherlock by the collar to the kitchen. “Mycroft, would you watch this for me while I give Greg a once over. I want to make sure we didn't overdo it with him yesterday.” He pushed his sub towards the elder Holmes, mouthing, 'He needs you,' where Sherlock couldn't see it.

Mycroft glanced worryingly at Greg, who was looking a little more alert now he'd had coffee.

Sherlock stopped before he reached his brother, “I don't need a baby sitter.”

And abruptly Greg got it. “We did get a bit carried away yesterday, Myc.” He looked down at his bruises to make his point and gave a wince for good measure. “It might be good for John to look me over at that.”

Mycroft waited until they'd gone and he pointed at the seat he'd vacated not 10 minutes ago.

“Finish your breakfast.”

“I'm not hungry.”

The Dom really didn't want to spank his brother after yesterday, so he stood, wrapped his arms around him and sat back down with Sherlock in his lap. “Eat or I'll feed you like a baby.”

Faced with humiliation like that Sherlock reached over for the plate and snagged a lump of waffle.

“Are you going to talk to me now?”

“What's to talk about?”

Mycroft sighed, as if extremely put upon. “You're upset because Gregory came in.”

Sherlock didn't say anything, he knew it was unreasonable to be jealous of his brother's sub. No, it was shameful is what it was. He wiped at his suddenly burning eyes.

Mycroft held his brother tighter.

“I know what this is about and it isn't jealousy. I feel the same.”

Sherlock's head snapped around to look at him.

“Why do you think I agreed to switch places with John yesterday?” Mycroft petted Sherlock's hair, trying to soothe him. “I love you 'Lock, I always have. Not like I love Gregory, of course, but it's love just the same. Maybe... maybe we need time on our own sometime. I don't know. It's something to consider. Of course, that's up to John and Gregory.”

Sherlock tried to wiggle off of Mycroft's lap, but he wouldn't let him go.

“No more running, 'Lock. You don't need to.”

“It's easier than facing these… these emotions.”

“I never should have told you that caring wasn't an advantage, but I never thought we could have this.” Mycroft rested his chin on his brother's shoulder. “I rather enjoyed waking up like we did this morning, didn't you? I think we're all truly comfortable with one another.”

“Why though? Isn't that… weird?”

Mycroft smiled. “Nothing's weird if we're all in agreement. Going with the completely opposite of caring isn't an advantage, you can't help who you love.”

Sherlock thought about that for a minute, then he relaxed back into his brother's arms. “I do love you, all of you. I just wish...”

“Wish what?” Mycroft asked softly, he ran his hand through Sherlock's hair and his brother's head was soon buried in his neck.

“That it hadn't taken so long… that we'd already fallen in love ourselves before we realised.”

“It's better this way. We might not have found Gregory or John otherwise.” Mycroft kissed Sherlock on his temple.

“Mm, true. We need them, Mycie.”

“I know. I know we do. Gregory keeps me together when you go haring off into danger.”

He chuckled nervously. That sounded like Dom Mycroft rather than big brother Mycroft. To be on the safe side, he ate another bite of his waffle.

The Dom ran a finger beneath Sherlock's collar. “Should I call them back in, or do we need a bit more time to ourselves?”

Sherlock's eyes darted away and he bit his lip. “I thought John was checking Greg over. Sir.”

That settled it as far as Mycroft was concerned. He started running kisses down his brother's neck and along his shoulder. “If Gregory needed me, he would have said something. We can take all the time we require.”

It didn't take much longer for Mycroft to have his hand buried in Sherlock's thick dark curls and shoved to his knees in front of him.

The younger Holmes was facing his brother, a look of hunger on his face.

“Gregory can't get enough pain, but that's not what you crave the most is it? Open up like a good boy.” He pushed two fingers into his brother's mouth. “Suck on them, 'Lock. Convince me you're worthy of having something else in that lovely mouth of yours.”

The detective's eyes darted to the door as if looking for something - or someone.

Happy they were alone, Sherlock did suck, but he couldn't resist biting down as well.

Mycroft jerked back his hand and growled. “I should have known better than to trust you.” He grabbed his brother by the curls and dragged him towards the playroom. When they got there, he immediately fetched a ring gag.

Sherlock smirked.

“I know this is just what you wanted, Sherlock. A bit of rough but not extreme how Gregory likes it.”

He pressed his baby brother to his knees again and wedged the ring between his teeth.

The younger Holmes gave a delighted shudder. Mycroft did know what he liked. His brother pushed his fingers through the ring into his mouth and felt around inside for a bit.

Sherlock teased his fingers with his tongue in return.

“Enjoying that, are you, boy?”

Sherlock nodded, jerkily.

Mycroft shoved his hand into his curls again, tugging his head about, maybe he should make the DCI grow out his hair so he could do this.

It was simply too much to resist. Mycroft pushed his dressing gown aside and dropped his pants. Grabbing his cock, he gave it a stroke, then guided it through the ring gag.

Sherlock could do nothing but suck.

“See, my petulant brat of a brother can be a good boy.”

Sherlock's eyes flashed up towards him, looking dangerously annoyed.

Mycroft gripped his brother's curls in tight fists and held him in place while he proceeded to fuck his mouth. “Ah, yes. There will be no biting now, brother mine.” He pushed in and held himself in place there, cutting off Sherlock's airway for several seconds before pulling back and resuming his thrusts.

That was how John and Greg found them, Sherlock on his knees, his hands clasped behind his back and his older brother's cock jutted down his cock.

“I hope you're still in the mood to sub, Greg,” John said with a smirk. “Or we'll be in trouble.”

“I don't know.” The DCI walked over and ran a hand down Sherlock's arm. “One of these days we may want to try three against one.” He bent over and whispered into the detective's ear, “What would you think about that?” When Greg straightened up, John was giving him a thoughtful look. “But not today, I think.” He went over and knelt in front of John. “I'm all yours, sir.”

John grabbed his hair roughly and tilted his head back.

Sherlock tried to watch by peering around Mycroft's leg.

The government official didn't appreciate that. He reached down and grabbed his brother by his throat, pulling him to his feet, his cock being released with a soft plop.

“You may not have realised, Sherlock, but I'm a tough Dom. As tough as John was on me and Gregory a while ago. Maybe even more so. I don't accept cheek from my sub, nor rudeness or arrogance,” he dragged him across the room and pushed him to his knees in the corner. “Is that understood, little brother?”

He nodded and Mycroft grabbed his curls tightly, pressing his face into the wall.

“Try again, baby brother.”

“Yes, sir,” he hissed.

The kneeling detective soon found his wrists cuffed behind him. “Now do not move an inch, Sherlock, I mean it. I've got to sort some fun out for you.”

“Yes, sir,” he repeated.

Sherlock was nervous. He was scared he'd disappoint his brother. After what he had seen Greg go through the day before... No. He would be good. He would show his brother just how good he could be.

He stayed perfectly still as Mycroft moved around the room arranging things. He closed his eyes and tried to block the sound out so he wouldn't deduce what was going on at every step.

Mycroft could read the tense determination in his brother's every muscle. Just for the fun of it, he came up behind him and pinched him on the bum. Hard. Then he went back to what he had been doing.

Sherlock hissed in between his teeth. That hadn't been fair!

Mycroft couldn't help but smirk at Sherlock's reaction.

“Problem, baby brother?”

“No, sir,” he huffed.

The elder Holmes came back with a pair of nipple clamps which he dangled in front of his brother's face in the corner. He caught his brother completely off guard by applying them to his earlobes and draping the chain across his shoulders.

“What about this time? Problem?”

“No, sir,” this time it was a hiss.

Mycroft chuckled. He was surprised at that answer, but he wasn't about to repeat that.

If he had been playing with Greg, he would have run a line of pegs along his back, but Sherlock was simply too thin for that. He could, however, run a line of pegs along the backs of his arms.

Sherlock sighed in relief when he was uncuffed.

“Hands behind your head!” Mycroft barked in his ear, making him jump.

Even John laughed at that, making Mycroft glance over at him.

“You're right, John, it's fun to torture him.”

He waited for a rise from Sherlock but didn't get one. He smiled.

Sherlock soon found his arms cuffed behind his neck. He heard Mycroft snap a peg behind him and flinched again.

Mycroft would have liked to work in a symmetrical manner, but he knew not doing so would likely drive his brother mad. Instead, he deliberately staggered where he placed the pegs. In fact, he didn't even put any on Sherlock's right arm.

John found himself laughing again. He cleared his throat when he heard Greg laugh too.

“Oi!”

Mycroft tossed John a peg who immediately closed it on the tip of the DCI's cock. “Let's see if that can help keep you in the right frame of mind, boy!”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” Greg flinched and bit his bottom lip.

John pulled his cock free. “Now suck, brat.”

Even though the wet heat of Greg's mouth felt wonderful, John couldn't help but notice how Sherlock kept twitching the one arm that was covered with pegs. It became so distracting that he had to close his eyes in order to concentrate on the DCI's excellent performance.

“Good boy,” he soothed Greg's silver hair.

He let him continue for a while longer and then took a step back.

The DCI didn't moan at the lack of cock like Sherlock always did.

“What do you want, Greg? You'll have to tell, I'm still learning about you. That one,” he pointed to Sherlock, “acts out if he wants pain, but you... You're perfect.”

At those words, Sherlock came out of the corner, making obscene sounds despite the gag he was wearing.

John didn't even bat an eyelid, just continued stroking Greg's face. He let Mycroft deal with his sub.

The government official stepped forward and Sherlock cowed immediately.

Mycroft inclined his head. “What to do with you now?”

The younger Holmes wanted to apologise, he wanted to beg and plead, but it never worked with John and it certainly wouldn't work with Mycroft. Instead, he bowed his head and tried to look contrite.

Mycroft grasped Sherlock's curls and used them as a handle to pull him along behind him as he paced in a show of deciding what to do with him. He eventually pushed him to his knees in front of the wall covered with toys, crops and straps, canes and floggers and some things Sherlock didn't recognise.

“You're going to pick your own punishment. If I don't like it, I will choose for you and trust me when I say that you would do well to get it right the first time.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock reached out to choose his own implement of destruction. He started to reach for a crop, but at the last minute, his hand diverted itself and selected a paddle with several holes through it. He handed it to Mycroft, hoping it met with his approval.

Mycroft was silent for many moments, he was quiet for so long Sherlock reached over to put the paddle back.

He had no idea that both John and Greg were watching, even if Greg was watching without permission. Again.

This time, the detective chose something he didn't even recognise and handed it to his brother. It was a pear shaped metal device.

“Interesting choice. It will certainly keep your attention.” Mycroft picked up a tube of lube and took a seat near a bench. He beckoned his brother over and bid him lay across it. “This, brother-mine, is a pear. It opens within you like a flower and has to be closed again before it can be removed.” Mycroft slicked up the device and worked it into his brother with great care, then he started twisting a screw at the tip, causing the device to bloom inside Sherlock's entrance. When he judged that it was open enough, he stopped and had his brother sit back on his heels.

Sherlock look thoroughly uncomfortable.

“Oh, don't worry baby brother, annoy me anymore and I could make it larger inside you. You'll have to earn the relief of it. Now crawl, go and kiss John's shoes.”

It was then that John noticed the misbehaving DCI again. He just couldn't resist.

Stealthily, the doctor reached down and pulled the peg off the tip of Greg's cock. The DCI jerked in surprise, but didn't cry out. His attention, however, was now completely on John.

“Sorry, sir,” Greg apologised.

“Again.”

Greg swallowed.

“What is it, boy? Can't you focus on only one thing or is my pet too much of a distraction for even you.”

Sherlock had reached them by now, he felt completely full, but didn't voice it. John would have laughed.

The DCI kept his eyes on John's face by the hardest as the detective kissed the doctor's shoes.

“He is a bit of a distraction, sir,” Greg admitted. “I'm sorry, sir.”

John laughed. “That, he is. Fetch me a blindfold, boy.”

“No! I mean, I'll be good sir, I promise.”

“Mere moments ago I said how amazed I was with you, and now twice in a small amount of time you've failed. On the same thing.”

He toed Sherlock away. “Go back to your brother, 'Lock.”

“Blindfold.” John pointed to where they were located. “Or safe word and admit you want to Dom him as much as we do today.”

Greg couldn't resist eyeing Sherlock up, but he crawled over to the wall where John had pointed.

As he was about to pick out a blindfold he glanced back over to Sherlock again. He had reached Mycroft and had his head pulled back roughly by his curls.

“Safe word.”

He threw the blindfold back where he'd got it and pushed himself to his feet. Within seconds he was beside Sherlock, had his own hand in his curls and was forcing the younger man's mouth around his cock.

John should have been annoyed at the loss of his own sub to play with, but he threw his head back and laughed. He laughed until there were tears running from his eyes. “Bloody hell, but that's going to feed his ego.”

Greg grunted incoherently, but then looked over at the doctor. “How could I resist?”

“Quite right too.”

“Sherlock,” Mycroft raised his hand and Greg stepped back. “Is it ok if you sub for the three of us? They'll be no punishments or anything if you say no and want to go back to how it was. Or even if you want to stop completely. He unclipped the gag and cupped his cheek.

For once in his life, the detective actually paused to think. He glanced at John. “Will you take the lead, sir?”

“If that's what you want,” the doctor agreed.

He knew John wouldn't let the others push him too far. He wouldn't let Sherlock push himself too far, for that matter. “Then it's ok. I'll sub for all three of you.”

Mycroft pulled his brother to his feet and he was reminded about the object rammed up his arse.

His brother kissed him before taking him in a tight embrace.

John wrapped his arms around the both of them. He was followed close by Greg hugging them all three.

After a moment, Sherlock snorted.

The other three burst out laughing, it gave Sherlock enough of a chance to drop to his knees amidst the group.

Of course, with the pear in him, he had dropped a bit too abruptly. That was of no importance. What mattered was that there were three cocks bobbing around him. Three! What he wouldn't give to have all three in him at one time, but that would mean double penetration and John would probably balk at that. He let out a frustrated huff of annoyance.

John huffed with him and crouched down in front.

“Never,” John whispered.

“I know,” Sherlock sighed. “It would never work.”

“It might. It might not. I'm not risking your safety to find out.” John placed a kiss on the detective's pouting lips. “But the three of us are quite imaginative. I don't think you'll be bored.” With that, the doctor stood back up. “We've got an eager pet here, gentlemen.”

Mycroft placed his hands on Sherlock's shoulders and pushed back. The heavy mass inside of him thumped as he fell back.

Mycroft dropped down too, his knees falling either side of Sherlock's flat form. “The fun we're going to have with you, baby brother.”

John cocked his head to the side. “Might I suggest cuffs and a posture collar? I'd love to have him stretched out to play with.”

“Go for it,” Sherlock had the cheek to say.

Greg moved to find the toys and Mycroft slapped his brother.

“Getting complacent brother-mine?”

Complacency wasn't exactly Sherlock's problem. His cock bobbed between his legs and positively throbbed with the need for attention. His whole body throbbed with the need for attention from all three men.

He knew right now how vulnerable he was not just because of being submissive, but because he knew at any point the older three men could turn and walk away and he would literally beg for touch.

While Mycroft held Sherlock in place by sitting on him, John put the posture collar on their sub. That left Greg to buckle leather cuffs to each wrist and ankle. They'd be free to tie him to the cross, bench or bind him to himself. All three seemed like good possibilities at the moment.

Mycroft ran his index finger around Sherlock's lips. “Time for some fun, I think.”

He sat back on his heels and held his hand out to the DCI who helped him up. He inclined his head towards the doctor as if for permission, at his nod he continued. “We're going to have such fun with you. Fun that you didn't even know existed.”

Sherlock immediately leant forward to kiss him, but the collar put him off balance, all it took from the blond Dom was a slight nudge and he fell back to the floor, this time on his knees.

Greg came back over with black rope. “Would you do the honours, John? I'd like to see his wrists cuffed to the back of that collar.”

Sherlock glared up at him, knowing just how uncomfortable that would be, especially in the way the DCI meant.

John smirked knowingly. “Of course.”

Taking the initiative, as always, Mycroft lifted Sherlock in strong arms and dropped him on the bed, he proceeded to hold him down and Greg grabbed his wrists, holding them up his back.

John started the rope at his cuffs, joining them together in the position they were at where Greg held them. As if that wasn't enough, the rope went down between his legs, wrapped around his bollocks in a figure eight, then engulfed his cock in a further, more intricate pattern.

The next line of rope joined his already restrained arms (yet, the DCI didn't fail to keep reminding him) and joined to the D ring at the back of the posture collar, Mycroft glanced to John, shortening the distance between his wrists and neck until the doctor was satisfied no harm could come to Sherlock.

“Now that's lovely,” Greg pronounced. John agreed completely.

Mycroft, however, wanted to up the humiliation factor since his brother enjoyed it so much, so he went over and started putting tiny little braids in Sherlock's hair.

The younger Holmes stayed stoically still.

“Surely there are more manly ways we can humiliate him?” John asked. “He's never taken an interest in… cross dressing,” he struggled around the words.

Greg snorted a laugh and met his boyfriend's eyes. Mycroft looked a bit taken aback, but he, too, eventually laughed.

“That wasn't actually my point. It's just, he's got all this hair...” Mycroft tugged on it, still laughing, then he plucked at the rope that led to his brother's balls.

“His hair is a perfect means of control.”

Greg glanced at Mycroft pointedly. “Grow yours out.” His voice was extremely Dom like and Mycroft knew by the time they left it would be no more sub like.

“In case you hadn't noticed, Gregory, my hair is short because it won't grow. Not because I cut it all off. It was, once upon a time, like his.”

“I am right here,” Sherlock grumbled, he'd had enough of being talked about like he was somewhere else, more comfortable.

“Oh, the pet talks.” John grabbed a dildo shaped gag and shoved it in Sherlock's mouth. “Shall I buckle it in place?” The doctor did so. “Now he's stuffed full everywhere.”

With a quick jerk of his head all three men stood up from the bed.

“Do you want to fly, little brother?”

“Have you got the kit for suspension bondage in here?”

“John, really? Gregory loves to fly.” Mycroft pressed a button and a panel receded on the ceiling revealing a system of pulleys and hooks.

“Nice.” John nodded his appreciation. “You're going to enjoy this, pet.”

With Sherlock the only thing on the bed Mycroft flipped him over without a struggle.

“We could hang you up by this,” he wrapped his hand around his brother's cock. Then watched his eyes widen in horror. “Maybe not.”

Greg sat on the edge of the bed, watching avidly. He would very much like to learn the art of suspension bondage. John and Mycroft worked together as if the whole thing had been choreographed and soon, they had the detective swinging above the bed.

Sherlock closed his eyes. He loved it when he was in the air. It made him feel like he was floating and more than metaphorically.

Greg ran a thumbnail along the bottom of their boy's right foot. Sherlock jerked, sending himself rocking. John steadied him and the DCI ran a thumbnail along the bottom of his other foot. That's when Mycroft gave his brother's nipple a fierce twist.

What had he done admitting that he wanted to sub for the three of them? It meant that he could now be tortured continuously but not just in one place, but three.

The doctor grinned as he leaned forward and began sucking a mark on Sherlock's shoulder just above his collarbone. The detective began to moan and tried to writhe where he was suspended for them to play with.

Mycroft played with the tip of his cock, through the ropes. He ran the tip of his index finger around it.

“God, but he was made for this.” Greg bit his lip, then started closing the pear that was filling Sherlock's hole. “I've just got to have him, if you two would shift the ropes. And maybe tease him a bit as I come.”

Sherlock grunted loudly. It made the others laugh.

“Oh Sherlock,” John ran his hand along his back and over the cleft of his arse. “This is going to be great.”

The doctor's hand was still lingering there when Mycroft shifted Sherlock's position and Greg lined himself up with the detective's entrance. John and Mycroft watched their boy's face avidly as the DCI slid home.

Sensing Sherlock wanting to speak, but not attempting to around the gag, John unbuckled it.

Mycroft rubbed his jaw momentarily.

“He's a heck of a lot smaller than that heavy thing he's just taken out,” Sherlock observed.

Greg gave him a smack on the thigh even as John slid a finger into their pet's hole alongside the DCI's cock.

“I wasn't complaining! Greg's better. Alive.”

“I should think so.” The DCI drove into him once again.

Sherlock grunted as he was shoved through the air.

“He's moving too much,” Greg complained.

“May I?” Mycroft asked.

John stepped back and licked his lips. He'd get his boy all to himself, he always did at home.

“Of course.”

Mycroft knelt up on the bed and cupped his brother's cheek.

“Bite me this time and you'll become my personal slave at my club. And I'll never let you go.”

It wasn't his fingers Mycroft put in his brother's mouth to stabilise him. For one mad moment, Sherlock thought of biting down on his brother's cock despite the threat, then he thought better of it. The detective knew he'd pay dearly in punishment from John if he did it.

Slowly Greg and Mycroft started to move, fucking him from both sides.

John moved his hand to finger the tip of their boy's cock, at least the part that was still exposed. “It's a shame your pretty cock is trapped just like your arms… just like you.”

Of course Sherlock didn't respond to his Dom. He couldn't.

“I wish I could fuck you in this hole at the same time.”

Mycroft looked down at him, then over to the wall where an array of medical - sounding kits hung. “You can, John.”

The doctor's face lit up and he bounded over to the wall. He chose a kit and brought it back to the bed. “Sterile packaging, Mycroft?”

“I have them cleaned after each use.”

John had also brought some alcohol wipes and cleaned his hands with them, then he cleaned the tip of Sherlock's cock. “Sorry, this might be cold. Could even sting a bit.” With a glob of lube, the doctor inserted just the tip of a sound into Sherlock's slit.

Sherlock gagged around Mycroft's cock.

“There there, little brother. Don't take it out on me!”

Sherlock refused the urge to bite down.

By this time, John was enjoying himself, fucking their boy's cock with the sound. He could see how Sherlock's muscles trembled, especially those along his jawline. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the detective's sweat soaked curls.

Sherlock had never felt so full up. It must have been to shut him up about Greg being smaller than the pear.

He felt like he would explode from three sides.

“Don't worry, boy,” John said fucking his cock with extra pace. “With the way we've tied your cock and your balls there's no way you can come.”

And wasn't that just the icing on the fucking cake. His balls would ache so bad he would want to cry. No, he was crying. How could such torment feel so good?

John shared a conspiring look between his fellow Doms. They should have tried this before. Long before.

By the sounds the DCI was making he doubted he'd last much long and the way Sherlock's energy was beginning to sap he wouldn't either.

Mycroft, the excellent Dom that he was sensed it too and allowed himself to come. Though flagging, Sherlock did his best to swallow. John removed the sound and made cooing noises of approval.

Mycroft inclined his head in Greg's direction and he came on the spot.

John laughed. “Nothing like being on time.”

The DCI pulled free as did Mycroft.

Sherlock sagged completely in John's waiting arms. The older man set about untying his wrists from his collar and slipping said collar from his neck.

Greg glanced over at Mycroft. “Get off the bed and kneel on the floor.”

John raised an eyebrow, expecting a protest, but none came. Instead, the government official, Dom of moments before, knelt and held himself in perfect submissive position. Things seemed to change rapidly around this pair.

“Ah, Greg. I'll just get my boy cleaned up and take him home. He's going to need some rest after this.

Greg reached forward and wrapped his hands around Mycroft's throat.

“Thank the man for allowing us the use of his pet for the afternoon.”

“Thank you, sir,” Mycroft said sincerely. “I'd thank my brother, but I think he's asleep.”

“Cheers, John. Honestly.”

“Not a problem,” by now John had untied the rest of his boy and lifted him in his arms. “We'll see you both soon.”

Greg watched them leave and then turned back to his sub. It was amazing the way 14 words had Mycroft turn off Dom mode like a flick of a switch and he knew it always would.


End file.
